Quia Peccavi Nimis
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Written with help from Shining Zephyr. A DP/CSI NY crossover. When a series of murders breaks out in New York, the clues lead the detectives to Amity Park and something weirder than they could ever imagine. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. The Powers of Darkness

**Danny Phantom: **_**Quia Peccavi Nimis**_

**By: Hordak's Pupil with lots of help from Shining Zephyr**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Danny Phantom (I still wish I did) or CSI: New York.**

**Author's Notes: The plot bunnies have attacked me again and the result is this fic. This is a sequel to **_**Who You Going to Call?**_** Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter I: The Powers of Darkness**

**Fr. Machson**

"…Amen," I said concluded the Lauds for the day. I put away my book and went to the tabernacle in the chapel next to my office and took out my key.

I genuflected before unlocking the door, removing the golden pyx from the burse around my neck, reverently placing some of the host in it; placing the container back into the burse and locking the door and make my rounds.

When I arrived at the third floor of the hospital, I heard a scream coming from one of the rooms.

"What is wrong?" I ask a nurse who is running panic stricken, "it's okay, my child, no one will hurt you, now please tell me what is wrong?" I plead with her as she points to a room at the end of the hall, "Masters?" I asked worriedly as I walked in the room and saw one of the doctors brutally murdered.

I stood in silent horror before the sight, never in all my years in dealing the demonic have I seen something as shocking as this, "God protect us," I finally prayed the words barely escaping my lips, "Someone call the police," I shouted to one of the nurses as I silently cross myself. Lord, if there was a time we need you it is now!

**Mac Taylor**

"Why is it the first case of the day is always the weirdest," my partner, Stella Bonasera, asked me as we got out of the car and walked up to the police that were on the scene.

"Detectives Taylor and Bonasera, what happened here?" I ask the police chief showing them our badges.

"Well around, the 7:00 a.m., we got a call from a nurse at the hospital claiming that a Doctor Richard Kelser was found murdered and the patient in the room missing.

"Who's the patient?" Stella asks before we go to the scene.

"A Vlad Masters, incarcerated at the hospital for being...demonically possessed," the officer made a face as we thanked him and made our way to the scene.

"Whoever did this was a pro," I said noticing that was no blood when we entered, "This is going to difficult," I said but I was up to it, I wasn't going to let this case go unsolved.

"Hey Mac, take a look at this," Stella said putting her gloves on and looking at the body on the ground, "there's some sort of slime on the victim," she tells me pointing to the corpse getting a sample.

I was about to say something when my phone rang, "Taylor, yeah, we're on our way," I say turning off my cell phone.

"What is it?" Stella asks me as she looks at me curiously.

"Get that sample to Adam in the lab, we got another victim," I tell her leaving the scene pondering the strangeness of the case.

**Danny Fenton**

"What a great day," I said sitting on the steps outside my house and enjoying the warm weather. Things have been quiet since Mayor McFruitloop has been in a confined to a Jesuit hospital in New York City, thanks to the Ghostbusters.

I still have nightmares about that battle with Vlad/Abramelin/Choronzon and seeing to my horror that my entire life had been stolen from me. It was times like these I wish Jazz was still here, but she's away at Harvard studying Parapsychology.

While I am sitting, I see Sam coming down the road, "Hey Sam!" I yell running up to her and kissing her.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling," she asks me knowing I've been having trouble sleeping and is concerned for me knowing that with my ghost powers lost sleep isn't good.

"Hanging in there, Jazz is coming home today so hopefully, she'll be able to help me," I tell her running my fingers through my hair (which is now a mullet) nervously.

"I think this lack of ghosts is getting to you Danny," she said kissing me and handing me a book, "I got this for you at a book store," she says handing me bag.

I reach in and pull out a book titled _Moonchild _by Aleister Crowley, "Thanks Sam," I tell her hugging her.

"I thought you might it like it's a fantasy novel," she said as I flip through it just as my ghost sense goes off.

"Just what I need," I moan as I run behind a tree and transform into Phantom and search for the ghost.

"HA! HA! ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PARCELS YOUR WONDERFUL FOUR SIDEDNESS WILL BE MINE!" I heard the Box Ghost shout as I flew up to him.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I asked him rolling my eyes, this downside of Vlad being locked up the only ghosts that escape are the Box Ghost and Klemper, both of which can get on your nerves after awhile.

"THE BOX GHOST NEVER TIRES!" he shouted throwing boxes at me, which I dodged easily.

"You know I have better things to do than chase after you," I told as I glared at him.

"Then let me handle him Phantom," I heard a voice said as Valerie descended on her hoverboard.

Things have changed between us these past months, ever since Jazz left for college, I decided to tell Val my secret. It took her awhile to accept it, but she is eventually warming up to me and no longer hunts me.

"Thanks, Val," I said as I flew back home and phased through the door and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"In New York City, police are puzzled by the 'Jesuit Murders' as it has been dubbed, all though NYPD have made no arrest they are looking at an escaped patient Vladimir Masters as a person of interest. When asked about the case all that Detective Mac Taylor of the NY Crime Lab would only say is that his team is on the case," the reporter said as I turned off the TV.

"So much for vacation," I sighed as I went to go tell Sam and Tucker the news.

**Adam**

"Did you find anything on that slime?" Stella asked me as she walked into the lab.

"I did and you're going to find this interesting," I tell her bringing up the results on the screen, "Spectral Analysis revealed there are three substances in it," I explained to her. "50 percent is blood type O negative with what appears to be carbonated water; aspartyl-phenylalanine-1-methyl ester, 1,3,7-trimethyl -1_H _–purine-2,6 (_3H_, _7H_)-dione; another other foreign elements.

"Diet soda?" she asks confused, "what about the other substances?" she asks me as I call up the rest.

"10 percent is some sort ionized oil of indeterminate origin, but that is the weird part," I tell bringing up the last result.

"What could be weirder than that?" Stella asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"40 percent is Selenium Plasma but there is less than .000001 in the known universe," I tell her confused.

"Could it be wrong?" she asks me looking at it.

"I've taken that into account and the chances of error a googol to one," I tell her

"Could he have worked in a lab somewhere where they study this substance?" Stella asks me.

"Not unless he can move at the speed of light, the only lab that studies it is CERN. There's no way he could travel between Switzerland and the US in such short time," I tell her as her phone rings.

"Bonasera," she answers, "Okay will do," she says as she turns her phone off, "Mac wants Danny to interview the priest for more information on the suspect," she says as she leaves and I go back to analyzing the slime for an answer.

**Vlad**

"That last killing was so uncalled for, you know NYPD is looking for us now!" I hissed at the voice in my head, it was that magician Abramelin, somehow his consciousness as merged with mine.

"I told you Plasmius, he was weak and the weak must perish, that is the mandate of the Left Hand Path," Abramelin whispered to me as removed the black mask from my face as it was starting to irriate my skin.

"Unlike you, I am _not _interested in your satanic philosophy, and stop calling me Plasmius in my human form," I shouted to him as the morning air stung my burned and scarred skin. My legs were about to give way and I had to switch to ghost form to avoid collapsing.

"_Satanic _is misnomer, true brothers of the left hand path do not believe in Satan, the real Satan is a creature of light whose task is test humanity's loyalty. The Left Hand Path is about to freeing oneself from the divine," Abramelin tells me, "besides, Plasmius, we have other things to think about," the mage tells me.

"Like what," I ask him as I place my hand over my left eye as it was giving me problems even in ghost form.

"Revenge, it's time we make Danielle and Daniel pay for humiliating us," Abramelin tells me as I hear a someone coming and hide.

"How do you plan to do that? Have you forgotten I'm not allowed within a hundred feet of the Fentonworks," I ask him as I sigh.

"Leave that to me, _abeo_!" he shouted as I felt myself turn to mist and vanish into thin air.

**Stella**

"Did you find anything on that slime?" Mac asks me as I arrive at the scene of the latest crime.

"Yes, it's a mixture of blood, diet soda, oil, and something called Selenium plasma," I told him as he looks at me curiously.

"Has Danny interviewed the priest?" he asks me kneeling down looking at the corpse.

"On his way, what do we have here?" I ask him as I watch him examine the victim.

"Sgt. James Coleridge, USMC, found dead same injuries as the doctor's little blood, 3rd degree burns, and this slime on him," he tells me.

"You now NCIS will want to take over this case," I tell him cautiously knowing that Marines will want their own investigation.

"I'll deal with NCIS," he says looking at me.

"Any eyewitnesses?" I ask him as he rolls his eyes.

"Just one, some nutcase in an angel costume, he claims a man in a mask with white hair singed at the ends," Mac tells me, "You can talk to him if you want," he says as I walk over to question this angel hoping for an answer to this puzzle.


	2. Clashing

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Thank you for your help and encouragement, it makes me feel better to know I didn't mess up the characters.**

**Chapter II: Clashing**

**Danni**

"Thanks for picking me up Jazz," I told my sister as we arrived at the airport and got of her car.

"Anytime Danielle, I think Danny will be happy to see you," she tells me as I help her with the luggage and we go into the concourse. "Just where did Miles go to this week," she asks as me as she purchases our tickets.

"A camping trip, Stephanie threatened to expose my secret if I went with them," I tell Jazz sighing, I miss Miles but I couldn't risk revealing my secret especially if Stephanie's the one blabbing it, who knows what lies she'd spread about me.

"Well, at least you don't have to put up with Stephanie," Jazz tells me, "we have some time before our plane takes off, do you want a snack?" she asks as I nod and she leaves for the vending machine.

My heart races with terror as my mind replays that dark day when Vlad and Freakshow teamed up and captured me. I know it was months ago but it still haunts the back of my mind, you don't know what's it's like to be crushed with every breath you take or to feel you legs trapped in stone.

I place my hand over my heart to steady it, but it nearly jumps out of my body as I feel something on me shoulder, could it that reptile ghost of Freakshow come back to capture me. "Please help me," I whimper.

"Danielle, it's okay, it's Jazz," I hear a voice say as I look up and see my sister smile at me, "You okay?" she asks me seeing that I'm trembling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her calming down as she hands me a Nestles Crunch Bar, "Thanks Jazz," I tell her as I take the candy and smile.

"Anytime, come on, our plane is ready to board," she tells as she helps me up to head to the plane.

**Danny Messer**

"Can I help you," a nurse said as I walked up to the information desk in the lobby of the hospital. Things seemed to return to normal save for the police searching the building and checking everyone who entered the building.

"Yes, Det. Danny Messer, NYPD, I'm here to question Fr. Machson about the murder," I tell her showing her my badge as she looks at a book on her desk.

"I believe the father is preparing for morning Mass and doesn't wish to be disturbed," she tells me, "Could come back in an hour or so," she asks me as I shake my head.

"I really need to speak to him now," I tell her as she sighs.

"very well, his office is on the third floor," she says as I thank and head to the Elevator.

When I make it his office, I can hear him in there prayer in some other language (I think it might be Latin). I go up and knock on the door, "Father, I'm Det. Messer, I wish to speak with you," I tell him as he opens the door.

"Is this important, Mass starts soon," he asks a bit upset at being disturbed.

"It's about the murder," I tell him as he invites me in and tells me all that he could tell me about the case.

Apparently, Vlad Masters was brought here by a friend of the priest, a parapsychologist named Dr. Egon Spengler with claims of being possessed by a spirit named Abramelin or Choronzon.

"I searched all the demonological texts and found very few articles on this Abramelin, the earliest I could find dates to 253 A.D. by the theologian Origen who wrote that he felt that Simon Magus was a reincarnation of a sorcerer called Abr-A-Mel-En and claimed to know the location of what he called the 'true gospels'," he explains to me.

He then tells me of how tried subdue the demon through prayer, because he was still waiting Archbishop Egan's approval to proceed with the exorcism.

"Can you tell me what happened before you saw the crime scene," I ask him wanting to get to the point.

"I was coming to do my rounds, when I heard a scream. A nurse came to me terrified and pointed me to Masters' room and that's when I saw the victim," he tells me as calm as possible.

"Can you tell me where to contact Dr. Spengler," I ask the father as he writes down Spengler's address, I thank him and leave.

When I get outside I call Mac, "Mac, This is Danny, the priest pointer me to a Dr. Egon Spengler, I'm going to check him out for more information," I tell him.

"Okay, tell me what you find, I'm going to have Zack, find us some more info on Vlad, keep in touch," he said as I hung up and left to question Dr. Spengler.

**Valerie**

"YOU WILL PAY FOR TRAPPING THE BOX GHOST," the specter yelled before I sucked him in the thermos and closed the lid.

"First ghost is always the most annoying," I said as I landed and changed out of my hunting gear and rested near a tree.

These past months had taken a toll on me; my whole world was turned upside down when Danny Fenton revealed he was the ghost kid.

At first, I felt betrayed, how could Danny, my friend and once boyfriend lie to me. I told him I didn't want to see him again.

For weeks there we avoided each other but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to find why he lied to me. When I did confront him about it he told me he was afraid what I would do if I found out. Since, then we have warmed up some but there is still a coldness between us but I will help him if I'm in the area.

"Why is nothing ever simple," I asked myself as I reclined in the shade thinking about things. Suddenly I felt a chill in the air, "Who's there?" I asked as I got out my gun and aimed it at where I thought the intruder.

"Is that any way to treat your former employer," a cold voice hissed as I turned around and saw Vlad Masters standing in front of me.

"Emphasis on_ former_, Vlad," I spat shooting at him but he jumped out of the way with inhuman agility.

"Nice try, let me show you my skills," he laughed from the branches as he raised his hand, "_eradico!" _he shouted as my gun exploded.

"How did you do that?" I asked him as I looked up at him, "answer me ghost scum!" I shouted as he smiled at me like a Cheshire Cat.

"I've grown since last I was in Amity Park," he said as he snapped his fingers and shouted, "_necto!_"

Suddenly a tendril sprang from the ground and wrapped around my waist pinning my arms to my side, "Let me go Vlad!" I spat trying to free myself but my fight on tightened its grip making it harder to breathe.

"Such a temper," he whispered as he lifted his hand and said, "_orior,_" causing the tendril to hoist me in the air until I was face to face with him. "I've come to give a shot redemption, it's not too late, join me Valerie, we can destroy Phantom and end his reign of terror," he said smiling at me.

"Here's my answer, _Plasmius!_" I hissed at him and spat in his face.

"Wretch, I've given everything for you, have I not supported you and your father and this how you pay me," he snapped wiping the saliva from his cheek, "_silentium," _he ordered as the tendril released me only to wrap around my nose and mouth and another on wound around my waist pinning my arms 

again. "I will ask you again Ms. Gray and all you have to do either nod your head for yes and shake for no, will you come back to me?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

I could feel the tendril try to coerce me to agree but with every fiber of my being a manage to refuse.

"It pains me to do this, but…," he said in feigned remorse and whispered, "_habeo stipes,_" as I was pinned to the tree. "_Eximo securus,_" said as the tentacles released me and ropes spewed from the tree fastening me tightly to it. "_Attero,_" he muttered as I felt my energy drained from my body. "Farewell, Valerie, may your death be slow and painful," he said as he vanished leaving me alone.

"MMMM!" I shouted hoping some would hear me.

**Zack**

"This is interesting," I said as I found some info on Vlad on the Internet and printed out just before the phone ring, "New York Crime Lab," I said picking it up.

"Zack, this is Mac, what did you find on Vlad Masters?" he asked me as I smiled.

"Plenty, but I'll give you the latest I found, it appears that Mr. Masters was mayor of a town in Illinois called Amity Park," I tell him reading the printout.

"Amity Park you don't say," Mac says as if I said something interesting.

"Yeah, why?" I ask him curiously.

"Another victim has been reported, she survived this time, this time in Amity Park, Illinois," Mac tells me, "It seems like I'm booking a trip to Amity Park," he says as I hear a knock on the door. "I have to go Mac," I tell him as I hang up and answer the door.

"Are you the CME of this lab?" a middle aged man with graying hair and dull blue eyes asked in a British accent as he, a girl with black hair and blue eyes with a choker around her neck, and a young man with brown hair entered the lab.

"Can I help you?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes, I am Dr. Mallard; this is Abby Sciuto, and James Palmer, we are from the NCIS lab in DC, we're here to take over the investigation," the man informs me as I look at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but Det. Taylor hasn't authorized this," I inform him.

"Well the man our superior talked to assured us that there would be no contention," Dr. Mallard told me.

"Who did your superior talk to?" I ask him curiously and nervously.

"I believe his name was Stanton Gerrad," he informs me.

"Would you excuse me for a second," I said as I stamped my foot in anger and called Mac to give him the heads up.

**Danny Fenton**

"It's okay now Valerie," I told her as I cut the last of the ropes and she collapsed in my arms, "Shhh, it's all right," I comforted her as I stroked her hair. "Who did this to you?" I asked her concerned.

"V…Vlad," she stammered as I looked at her puzzled by her response.

"Val, Plasmius is in New York, there is no…," I told her before she pushed me away.

"Darn it! Phantom why don't you believe me, you should know you own foe better than anyone!" she snaps at me.

"Okay Valerie, calm down, I'm sorry. I'm just confused right now, a lot of things happening and I'm confused," I told her.

"Maybe if you would stop thinking about your girlfriend and focus that Vlad Plasmius is back maybe you'd get job done," she yells as the paramedics take her to the ambulance.

"Ouch," I said wincing that someone who's my friend could say something like that.

"Girlfriend trouble," I hear a woman's voice say as I turn around and see a woman with dark hair and eyes and an man with grey hair and blue eyes looking at me. "Agents Ziva David and Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," she introduces themselves showing me their identification.

"Phantom," I say introducing myself as they look at me curiously, surprised by the name.

**Stella**

"He did what! Very well, work them as best you can for now, keep in touch," Mac fumes hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong Mac?" I ask him worriedly.

"It's Gerrad and Internal Affairs sticking their noses where they don't belong. He's okayed NCIS to work on the case without my consent," he explains, "This could jeopardize the entire case, not to mention call unwanted attention to it. Right now, Masters is probably in Switzerland by now," Mac says upset.

"You know arguing about it will only make it worse," I explain to him as we board the plane and take our seats.

"I know, it's just the principle of it," he says as massaging his temple and calms down, "Let's focus on the mission, Vlad is out there and he might kill again," he told me as the plane took off I contemplated the mission.

Just then my phone rang, "Bonasera," I replied as I turned it on.

"Stella, this is Adam," Adam whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask him confused.

"Zack wanted me to tell you something but he didn't want the NCIS people to hear about it," he explains to me, "He's found out that Vlad has a restraining order on him?" he tells me as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ex?" I ask him thinking a former lover had ordered it.

"No, a family in Amity Park, the Fentons, it might be a lead," he tells me in hushed tones.

"Okay thank you bye," I tell him as I hang up and turn to Mac, "we have a lead a PFA was issued against Vlad by a family in Amity Park," I tell him, "Adam said they're name is Fenton and it might be a lead," I tell him as he smiles.

"Hopefully we can get to them before NCIS," he said as he reviewed the files of the case and I thought more about this development.

**Clockwork**

"Now the Naval Criminal Investigative Service is involved, this is will only make things worse than they are," one of the Observants chided me over the events that have transpired.

"I know, I _am _the master of time. This might to our advantage, trust me," I told them smiling.

"Like how we trusted you the last time," they said angrily as they left.

"At least they're gone," I said as I opened a portal and left to enact my plan.


	3. Destination Amity Park

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: This is probably the most evil Vlad I've ever written. I'm glad you're giving the story a chance. _Quia Peccavi Nimis_ is Latin it's from a catholic prayer and means 'that I have sinned'**

**Chapter III: Destination Amity Park**

**Egon**

I was in the lab working on updated ghost trap when I heard Janine yell, "Egon, there's someone at the door!"

"Thank you, Janine," I said as I put down the invention and walked upstairs to find a man dressed in a suit with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses in the lobby. "Can, I help you sir?" I ask him as he sees me.

"Yes, I'm Det. Danny Messer, NYPD, I would like to ask you some questions about a Vlad Masters," he says as I offer him a seat.

"I can only tell you so much any much I would betray the confidence of a friend," I explain and tell him as much I can (excluding Danny's ghost powers).

"Do you have any idea on his motives and who he might go after next?" he asks me writing down everything I say.

"Well, he has enemies in Amity Park, Illinois," I explain to him, "I would advise you to be careful, Vlad is very dangerous and more powerful than you know," I warn him.

"Thank you for the info and the heads up Dr. Spengler," he says as he walks outside and I return to lab.

"Hey Egon, what's with the suit are you still trying to get to applied to CERN again?" Peter asks me as he walks in the lobby with a sandwich and a cola.

"Plasmius has escaped," I tell him as he spits out his drink.

"PLASMIUS!" he coughs out, "That half baked billionaire ghost, I told you that Vatican witch doctor was unreliable," he asked enraged.

"It's not Fr. Machson's fault, if anyone it's Archbishop Egan's fault for not approving of the Exorcism faster," I tell him defending my friend.

"So, what are we going to do, go after the Halfwit Halfa?" he asks curious.

"Only if Clockwork calls for us," I tell him as I head down to the lab again to work on my invention.

**Mac Taylor**

I couldn't believe that Garrard would have the gall to allow NCIS to intrude in this case; the last thing I want is to have the government looming over our shoulders looking at everything we do. However, I decided for now it was best to concentrate on the case.

"Maybe this time Vlad got sloppy and he left some evidence," Stella told me as she put down the stack of papers and turned to me.

"Maybe," I said as I heard a voice shout as I felt myself freeze in place. Soon a glowing clock appeared, the hands rapidly approached twelve and that time precisely (according to this clock) a strange being came out of the clock.

He was dressed in a purple robe with the image of a clock and pendulum on it while a belt wound across his waist with pocket watches hanging from it. Black gloves studded with wristwatches all indiciting different times and in his hands he clasped a staff with a stopwatch at the top. A dark purple hodded cloak fastened by a clock gear was draped over his shoulders.

He had the strangest complexion, his face was a pale blue color like he stopped breathing with opaque red eyes (could he be wearing contacts?). A scar or tattoo streaked down from his forehead and stopping before reaching chin on the right half of his face; the strangest part of it was that he was aging at an accelerated rate going from childhood to adulthood to old age in seconds before cycling through the stages again.

"Ah, detectives Taylor and Bonasera," he said smiling as he reached into our pockets and holsters removing our badges and guns (we had explained to security that we were cops on a case and needed our weapons) placing them in some sort energy field before coming over to us and placing strange medallions around our necks.

"Who are you?" Stella asks curiously.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, Det. Bonasera," he introduces himself bowing and smiling, "I know everything that is how I know your names Det. Taylor," he says calmly.

"How did you get on here, we're 40,000 feet in the air?" I ask him wondering how he could he got on the plane while it's airborne or how he could have gotten past security or not be noticed by any of the passengers.

"I am a ghost and have many powers," he explains as me and Stella look at each other skeptically.'

"A ghost, all right, Mr. Clockwork enough tricks, either tell us the truth or we'll arrest you for hijacking an airplane," Stella threatens him.

"We have no time for this, I am here to aid you on your case and to get to Amity Park faster but if you don't want my help I can only offer this advice if you wish to find answers the bridges of San Francisco hold the key and phantoms that fly will be able to help you," he said before removing the pendants on our necks; waving his staff and disappearing declaring, "Time in!"

"Hey Mac, did you believe him?" Stella asks me confused and amazed at what happened just now.

"As much as I believe that 'angel' in New York," I tell her as the pilot announces we're approaching Illinois.

**Vlad**

"A pity Valerie did not join us, Plasmius," Abramelin said chuckling as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I told you she would not join and now Daniel knows I'm here," I told him angrily, "I don't know why I'm even listening to you," I told him placing an eye patch over my left eye that at moment giving me problems.

"Vladimir, the huntress and the girl ghost are friends she will be drawn out now and we can strike," the mage told me. "I can speed this up if you just let me complete assimilate into your mind," he tells me as I growl at him.

"NO! I am in charge here and once I find a way, I will personally exorcise you," I tell him looking out from the window of the condemned building where I am hiding at, "because of you, I can't go out in public now," I complain as Abramelin chuckles.

"Plasmius, my friend, I can take care of that," he said before went silent for a minute.

"Abramelin?" I asked him thinking he's finally gone for good.

"_Umbra!_" he finally says as I feel my body fade away. "There you go you are a now a creature of shadow. In darkness you are invisible and in light you take the form of the nearest person's shadow," he explains.

"What about Daniel," I ask him as he laughs.

"He will not see us, now go, we have plans," he said as I flew out the building and began to plan my revenge on my enemies.

**Adam**

"Mr. Palmer would come here for a second," Dr. Mallard said as his assistant walked over to the autopsy table where he was examining the victim.

"What is it?" he asked as I followed him, I was curious as to what the doctor found and wanted to report it to Mac and Stella.

"Look at these strange marks on the victims wrists," Mallard said pointing out strange circular bruises. They seemed elongated and seemed to be deep.

"They look like sucker marks from an octopus or squid," I told him curiously.

"Where would a patient confined to his bed and suffering from schizophrenia possibly get either of these animals, Mr. Ross?" he asks me.

"Yeah and judging by the oblong shape and the deep welts, it looks whatever it was tightening its grip on the doctor…," Mr. Palmer explains.

"The poor man fought to free himself only to have whatever held him increase it's grip," Dr. Mallard says as he cuts open the body.

"Hey Ducky, come here a second," I hear Ms. Sciuto shout as I go to see what she wants.

"I asked for Ducky," she complained as I rolled my eyes.

"This is the _CSI _lab not NCIS," I told her, "now what do you have?" I ask her as she sighs.

"Fine," she says, "I found a record of Vlad Masters being wanted in Pittsburgh for the kidnapping of a 13 year old girl, a Danielle Alexis," she explains to me showing an internet article about it.

"Who's this other guy it mentions?" I ask her seeing another name mentioned.

"His accomplice, Frederic Isak Showenhower, currently being incarcerated at Fort Slagg Prison in Skull Creek, NM," she tells me.

"Skull Creek is a ghost town, although conspiracy nuts claim it is home to the Human Ectoplasmic Alienation Detention Secret Ultra-Max Prison or H.E.A.D.S.U.P. run by the government's Elite Paramilitary wing the Guys in White," Dr. Mallard explains.

"I have an idea, type this address into the browser: 796 906 685 896 and when prompted enter the password Blanco," I tell Ms. Sciuto as she looks at me, "trust me," I tell her as she follows the direction.

"What is this site?" she asks curiously.

"The GIW intranet," I tell her remembering hearing a book on the GIW and remembered the author talking about that address

**GIW OPERATIVE AE**

"All prisoners are accounted for; all Biometric, genetic, visual, and vocal IDs checkout, all his quiet," Operative G said reported to me as it was my turn to head the team.

"Good…," I said as alarms started go off, "scratch that, we have security breach in Hard Drive Epsilon," I tell him.

"Someone is trying to hack into our systems," H tells me as I track the culprits.

"It's coming from IP address 543 436 787 907- New York crime lab," I tell him reading the info from the screen.

"I'll dispatch Operative D and his cyber squad," H says as he leaves.

"And I'll initiate Operation Vector Internet Reformation Ultimatum Service," I say sending them our secret virus to freeze their systems to prevent them from learning anymore, those spies will soon learn not to hack into our systems.

**Stella**

When we arrived in Amity Park, we found the NCIS team already there, "now what we do?" I ask Mac as he looks at me.

"I'll go inteveiw these Fentons, you go to the hospital to interview the victim," he says as we split up and I go to the hospital.

"Det. Bonasera, NYPD, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Ms…Valerie Gray," I ask the nurse at the information desk remembering reading the victim's name in a news report I read on the plane.

"She's in room 34D but her father has requested that no one save friends are allowed to visit," the nurse tells me.

"I really need to interview her, it's imperative to the case," I plead with her.

"Sorry, no admittance," she says as I look at her upset.

"If you continue this, I could have you arrested for obstruction of justice," I tell her as she eventually lets me go see her.

When I arrive at 34D, I see a young woman with dark skin, black hair, and green eyes laying in the bed. She was trying to remove her oxygen mask but a man with dark skin and blue eyes, her father possibly, was trying to calm her down.

"excuse me," I tell him as he glares at me.

"I thought I told the nurse no more law enforcement agents, that stupid NCIS thug tried to get her to replay the attack in her mind to get more info about the suspect," he says upset as he hears his daughter moan.

"No…let me go….help….some…one….," she cries out as the man runs over to her and comforts her.

It breaks my heart to see her suffer, whatever this Vlad did to her, must have been torture. What type sicko would torture someone like Valerie and more importantly why?

**Danni**

"I thought I was your daughter Vlad, don't you love me?" I pleaded with Plasmius as I stared into his hate filled red eyes.

I wanted him to let me out of this cage and to turn my legs with normal, he had bought me back from Freakshow and no one knew that I was missing.

"_My _daughter Danielle, no daughter of mine would be so weak. You are my slave now," he hisses, "and I would you like you to meet your keeper," he said as he stepped back and saw that Baphomet fiend appear. "Do you like him Danielle; he's going to make sure you learn your place girl," Vlad says as he laughs.

Soon tendrils spewed from the ground and wrapped around my neck, "Help…Me," I whimper trying to pull free but soon tentacles wrapped around my arms. "Danielle…," Vlad sneers as he changes into Jazz and I wake up.

"Danielle," Jazz says concerned, "Are you all right?" she asks me.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I tell her trembling as she looks at me.

"I think you should talk about this, recurring nightmares can be a sign of something serious," she tells me, "anyway, we're about to land in Chicago, why don't you give Danny a call," she tells me as I pick up the onboard phone and dials Danny's number but no is answering.

"What's wrong," Jazz asks seeing the look of worry on my face.

"No one is answering," I tell as she looks worried trying to find some answer to this problem.


	4. Depth of Evil

**Author's Notes: Thank to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: To me crazy is good and this is the only the beginning of the insanity**

**Miriam1: I'm glad you're liking it, my universe is linked so there will be cameos by others in here.**

**Chapter IV: Depth of Evil**

**Mac Taylor  
**

When I arrived at the Fenton household (which was surprisingly easy to find), I found the NCIS team already on the scene. "Thank you inspector," I mumbled to myself as I crossed the tape put up by NCIS and entered.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked as I saw a man with gray hair and blue eyes stare at me intently.

"Yes, I'm Mac Taylor with the NYPD crime lab, I'm here to question the Fenton family on what happened," I explain to the man.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS, my team has already interviewed the son and is working on the parents. We're send you a report when we're finished," Gibbs says coldly as I stare at him.

"I'm sorry, but that's not the answer I wanted, we're do our own investigation thank you," I tell him, as I see a young man about 15 with black hair and blue eyes in the kitchen. "Excuse me; may I have a word with you?" I ask him as I walk into the kitchen.

"I've already told you guys all I know," he snapped not even bothering to face me.

"I'm not NCIS, I'm with NPYD and I'd like to ask you some questions about what happened here in Amity Park," I ask him as he turns around.

"There's not much to tell, a friend of mine said that he spotted Val tied to a tree and extremely weakened," he told me. "He said Val told him that Vlad Masters, a former friend of my family," he explains.

"Former?" I ask him curiously, I knew about the restraining order but I wanted to hear his take on it.

"He hurt my sister, Danielle, very bad she still suffers from PTSD. She still has the nightmares from the whole ordeal," he explains to me.

"Who was this friend that told you about the attack?" I go on as he began to get nervous.

"Phantom," he tells as my mind races back to what that Clockwork person told me about Phantoms in the sky being helpful.

"Where can I find this Phantom?" I ask him as he swallows hard.

**Danni**

"I wonder what's going on?" Jazz says as she pulls up to the curb and we get out of the car.

"I know what you mean," I tell her as a cop comes near us.

"I'm sorry no admittance, the police are questioning witnesses about an attack that happened," he explains to us.

"Who was attacked?" Jazz asked as her eyes flashed concern and fear.

"A young woman, Valerie Christine Gray, age 15," he explains as I my eyes grow wide at the name.

"Do you know if she's accepting visitors?" Jazz asks the cop who shrugs his shoulders, "come on Danielle, I'll take you to see her," she tells me as she drives us to the hospital.

When we arrive there, I find Mr. Gray with her, "Danielle, thank you for coming, I think it will do her good to see you," he says as he pulls up a seat for me.

"Who did this to her?" Jazz asks him as Mr. Gray sighs.

"Vlad Masters," he says as my knees give way and I have to sit down.

I look over at Val and see the same suction marks on her wrists that line my abdomen. My mind reels with horror remembering how those tendrils wrapped themselves around me and that with movement of my muscles they tightened.

"Danielle are you okay?" Mr. Gray asks my heart beats rapidly.

"Stay away!" I scream as I tears run down my face and I bolt out of the room.

**Stella**

While I was waiting for Mr. Gray to leave I saw a young woman bolt into the ladies room. "Hello?" I asked as I opened the door.

Curled up on the floor was a thirteen year old girl, she had black shoulder length hair and bloodstained blue eyes. She was dressed in a red shirt that stopped above her midriff and a long skirt that covered her legs. Around her neck was a pendant with the letters D&M engraved on it.

"Are you okay?" I ask her going up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go," she whimpered, the poor girl was traumatized, someone had abused her and by the looks of her terror it was brutal.

"No, it's okay I'm a cop, Det. Bonasera, NYPD but if you like you can call me Stella," I said showing her my badge.

"I'm Danielle," she tells me meekly.

"Did someone hurt you Danielle?" I ask her calmly.

"A few months back, the same creep who hurt my friend recently," she says trying to hide her tears.

"Danielle, I know it might be painful, but I could you do me a favor and answer some questions. It could help Vlad Masters away," I tell her as she looks at me and lets out a painful laugh.

"You could lock him in safe in the very bottom of the ocean and that still would not stop him," she says sniffling.

"Danielle, I promise that we will find Vlad and he will be put either executed or put away for life," I tell her as I hold out my hand and she takes it. When I help her up I noticed her legs are trembling and have strange circular scars. "Danielle, can I see your leg for a second?" I asked concerned.

"I'd rather not," she says worried, I want to press it further but decided against it.

"Okay, do you have a way home?" I ask her as she nods.

"Yeah, my sister Jazz drove me here to see my friend Valerie who was attacked," she explains to me.

"Would you excuse me a second Danielle," I tell as I get out my phone and dial Mac's number.

The phone rings several times before I heard Mac answer, "Taylor."

"Mac, I think I may have a lead in the case, I tell him smiling.

**Danny Fenton**

After Det. Taylor was done interviewing me I went out for a flight. Flying always help clear my mind and maybe I could track down Plasmius and stop him before he attacked anyone else.

I flew to where I found Valerie hoping to find some clues as to what happened, "Looks like NCIS is here, better stay hidden," I said as I turned invisible and looked around.

There were holes coming out of the ground, I knelt down and examined the hole. "Is that oil?" I asked as I saw a black slime in the hole, "no," I said looking at it closer, but before I could figure it out, I heard someone coming.

"I'm telling you probie, there is no one else here," a man with brown hair and blue eyes said to his partner, a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah well explain that voice we heard, Tony," 'probie asked his colleague looking around with a flashlight. "You know Amity Park is supposed to be haunted," he tells Tony who rolls his eyes.

"Let me answer that like Gibbs would, McGee," Tony said slapping McGee in the back of the head. "There are no…," he began to say before his phone rang. "Dinozzo," Tony answered, "yes, sir, we'll be there ASAP," he said hanging up.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked looking at Tony curiously.

"Yeah, he says he we have another lead to investigate," Tony says as he and McGee leave the scene.

I return the hole, "I better see Clockwork about this," I say collecting some of the slime and heading off.

**Adam**

"Finally," I said going to my locker to get some time away from the NCIS people.

While I am sitting, Sid comes in, "Did you find anything on what caused those burns on the victim?" he asks me curiously.

"Well, Dr. Mallard seems to think it's electrical in nature, but we found something odd, the heart muscles seem to have weakened, but there is no trace of genetic abnormality or disease," I tell him as I hear something.

"What was that?" Sid asks as we race upstairs and see men dressed in white suits and sunglasses swarming the building.

"Can I help you?" I ask one of them as they look at us.

"CSIs Adam Ross and Sid Hammerback?" he asks as we look at each other.

"Yeah," I say as they tackle us to the ground, "what is this about,"

"You're under arrest for violating Page 4 Paragraph 5 Subparagraph 77 Section 9 Clause 56 Subclause 80 Sentence 1874-Z; gaining access to a secure network illegally," he says as they cuff us.

"We demand lawyers!" Sid says as the suited men laugh.

"We're not under the authority of the constitution, Executive Order 45A singed July 1942, we are an autonomous body subject to no one," another man says as they escort us out of the building.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask him nervously.

"Fort Slagg," was the answer I got.


	5. Burning Eyes

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I know don't you love when two old marines butt heads. Thank you for encouragement and I think you'll like this chapter.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I was exhausted yesterday and Tuesday I was away, but I haven't forgotten about this fic. You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next.**

**Chapter V: Burning Eyes**

**Valerie**

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be right back," dad says as he kisses me and leaves the room leaving Jazz in charge.

"How are you feeling Val?" Jazz asks me as she fluffs up the pillow for me.

"I've been better," I tell her sarcastically as I try to smile, "what happened to Danni?" I ask her noticing that Danielle had been gone awhile.

"She had a flashback, Vlad attacked her a few months ago," Jazz explains as I nod, I feel bad for her, seeing me like this probably terrified her.

While we are talking, there is a knock at the door, "Come in," I say as a woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes enters the room.

"Ms. Gray, I'm Det. Bonasera, and I would like to ask you some questions regarding what happened to you," she says as Jazz looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Det. Bonasera, but her dad forbade to be questioned by any more law enforcement officers," Jazz says holding out her hand.

"It's okay, what do you need to know," I ask the cop as she sits down.

"What did the attacker look like?" she asks taking out a pad and paper.

"I didn't see much, but I did notice is left eye was red and it seemed something was covering that side of his face," I tell her.

"Thank you Valerie," she says as she looks at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her concerned.

"There's something on your neck," she says putting on a pair of medical gloves on and take a Q-Tip and rubs on my neck collecting a black substance. "It looks like oil but I am not sure," she says looking at it. "Thank you, Ms. Gray," she says leaving, something tells me there is more to this than meets the eye.

**Inspector Garrard**

"Ghost Child breaks into Axiom Labs," I said reading an article as there was a knock on the door, "Yes," I said as the man came in.

"I wanted to thank you for your support," the man, known as Operative T said smiling.

"Anytime, I was wondering if you could give me your input on this case," I ask him, "Do you really think this 'Vlad Masters' is behind these attacks," I said as the Operative looked around.

"Unlikely, we have little evidence connecting Vlad Masters to any wrong doing, this is strictly off the record, but the big wigs at Skull Creek thinks it's this ghost kid," he said pointing to the screen.

"Of course, off the record, thank you," I said as he leaves and pick up the phone, "Hello, dispatch, this Inspector Garrard of Internal Affairs, I want an APB put out for Invisobill the ghost boy," I say hanging up and printing out the child's picture.

**Danny Fenton**

"It is Ectoplasm," Clockwork says looking at the slime, "but not of normal ghosts?" he tells me shifting from an adult to an old man.

"What do you mean," I ask him raising an eyebrow at him, "Ectoplasm is Ectoplasm," I explain to him.

"Not necessarily, this ectoplasm has been infused with dark energy," he tells me sternly.

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused.

"Do you remember when you faced Abramelin?" he asks turning into a child and I nod.

"What does that have to do with anything," I ask him scratching my head.

"This Ectoplasm was found in Egypt after Danielle destroyed him, but she only destroyed his form, his spirit remains," he tells me as I swallow.

"Plasmius," I managed to whisper, "But the priest should have been able to exorcise him," I tell the ghost of time who frowns.

"The exorcism was never performed, according to the Catholic Church; a priest must get a bishop's approval to perform the rite of exorcism. Archbishop Egan didn't respond fast enough," he tells me sighing.

"So I have a possessed Plasmius to track down just great," I moan massaging my temples.

"I must warn you, Danny, though I have alerted the two lead detectives that you are benevolent, there some among their ranks who are out to prove your guilt," Clockwork tells me as he opens a portal and leave wondering what the master of time meant by that statement. Why is that it seems I'm the _only _one with a difficult life.

**Adam**

"Keep moving," one of the GIWs shouted as he shoved us forward, we were blindfolded and our hands bound. The only hint of where we were was the dry heat and the crunching sand beneath our feet.

"Please submit DNA for scanning," I soon heard a voice chime as I heard a GIW walks forward. There is a silence before I hear a melodic beep and a voice declare, "Operative I, access granted," followed by the swishing of airlock type doors open.

"Agent B, we have the culprits ready for processing," a second GIW says in monotonous voice.

"Good, take them to the station Operative Y," this 'Operative B' says as the others push us forward.

After awhile, they remove the blindfolds and find ourselves in a dark room. I can make out some things like a mirror (probably a two way mirror); an over head lamp; and some sort of vent on the wall.

"Names," a voice says from the other side of the mirror.

"Adam Ross, NYPD," I inform our captor.

"Sid Hammerback, ME," Sid replies as a tray pops up in front of us.

"Place your hands on the trays," the voice commands us as we do so, "Electrical signatures confirmed," it says. "Now listen up, from now you will be identified by a number, Ross you are prisoner 76647X and Hammerback you're 5636G, understand," it tells as we nod. "Good, operatives will be here shortly to get your uniforms," it says as I suddenly feel a chill in the air.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I ask Sid as wrap my arms around myself for warmth.

"I think they're trying to make sure we don't fight back," Sid says as his teeth chatter.

**Vlad**

"This won't be easy with those Infernal CSIs everywhere," I told Abramelin as I watched the event from the air, hidden from everyone's eyes.

"Indeed, but I have faced worse," the mage said chuckling, "Danielle should be easy now, I can sense her fear," he told me.

"What about that CSI, Valerie and her father, and Jasmine? Surely, they will protect her with all…," I retort before I am cut off.

"They can't be everywhere she goes and when we find her alone we will strike," Abramelin assures me as I think about the girl and how she humiliated me. She will pay for all she's done to me I swear.

**Danny Messer**

"Adam?" I asked as I walked back into lab and found no one, "Anyone here?" I asked as two men white suits grabbed me and flung me to the ground.

"Det. Danny Messer, you are under arrest for conspiring to hack into a secure network," one of them said as they tied my hand behind my back. "Operative J did you find anyone else," the man asked his colleague.

"Negative, but Dr. Mallard and his team have to be here and will find them," he said as they lead me away.

"You can't detain me without charges," I warn them.

"actually we can, we don't operate under the constitution," they say before we leave the building, this case is one of the weirdest I've ever seen.


	6. Bridges of San Francisco

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have read to find out what happens next.**

**Miriam1: Yes Danny is in deep trouble and Gerrard id reading the same info that almost everyone new to Amity Park reads. Vlad is a fruit loop revenge is all he thinks about and yes the CSI's are in trouble. Danni is still recovering mentally and emotionally from her ordeals in **_**Dark Alliance **_**and **_**Who You Going to Call? **_**And you're right that Sid and Adam have no way to counter the GIW.**

**Shining Zephyr: Gerrard and the GIW what a combination; I think you'll like this chapter; and I'm glad you like how I use Adam. **

**Chapter VI: Bridges of San Francisco**

**Danni**

After Det. Bonasera left, I continued to sob for a bit, but soon regained my composure. I walked over to the sink in the ladies room and splashed some water on my face. The cold water felt good and soon calmed me.

"Okay, I think I can do this," I said as grabbed a paper towel and dried my face, but stopped when I heard a noise behind me. "Who's there?" I shouted as I turned around but saw only my shadow. "I must need to get some sleep," I told myself laughing, but soon stopped as I saw a shadow over. I gulped and turned and gasped, "PLASMIUS!"

"Greeting Danielle, I have been waiting for this moment," he hissed evilly.

"Well then you'll just have to fruit _Señor_ Fruit Loop!" I spat at him and kicked him in the shin sending him to the floor and ran.

"YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he growled as he slowly got up and raised his hand, "_carpo nullus_!" he shouted.

Soon I felt something wrap around my ankle, "NO!" I gasped as I saw a tendril around it pulling towards Vlad who looked more evil than normal. "Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to phase through the tentacle but something was messing with my powers.

"_Venire_," he said as I felt the tendril start to pull me towards Plasmius.

I tried to pull the tentacle off me , but its grip was too strong. I dug my nails into to grout on the floor hoping to anchor myself, but I could my hands grate across the floor as I was being closer to Plasmius.

"_Suspensum_," Vlad whispered as I was hoisted in the air upside down and brought face to face with the fruit loop. "Why did you betray me Danielle," he asked smile smiling.

"Let me go, HELP ME SOMEONE DE…," I screamed before another tendril wrapped around my mouth and nose. "MMMMMM," I screamed as I tried to pull it off my face. I shuddered as the oily substance lining them touched my skin as I fought to remove it but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh uh uh, Danielle, we can't have that meddling cop ruin my plan just yet," Vlad said smiling.

"MMMMM," I pleaded with Vlad as I felt my eyes start to droop, I was utterly exhausted the tighter the tentacles grip me the more I seemed to lose the will to fight.

"_Formidilosus_," I heard him as I looked down at my legs and saw then turning to stone, tears streamed down my face before I felt my back slam against the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

**Don Flack**

"Did you find anything?" I asked Lindsay as she sifted through the stuff in the Fenton's basement/lab. Apparently, they were scientist researching the paranormal and had created many strange things.

"Yeah, some mold, I think," she said as I walked over to her and she showed me some green slime she collected, "You would think for scientists, they would be a little neater," she complained putting it in phial and continue searching.

While she was sifting through the rest of lab, I went to examine a strange device in the center of the lab. From the blueprints, it was something called a 'ghost portal' and lead to somewhere call the 'ghost zone' but before I had time to look at it further my pager went off.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked as she looked at me puzzled.

"We have another suspect," I said as I ran out of the building and looked up seeing a young man dressed in a black jumpsuit with white hair in the sky.

I quickly ran inside and went to the roof, "Freeze!" I shouted as the kid gasped, "NYPD!" he said as he sped off but I got out my taser aimed and fired it him. It hit dead center and he fell at my feet allowing me to bring him for questioning.

**Clockwork**

"This is not good Clockwork, three of the police are being taken to a base that Hecate knows everyone thinks is made up; Phantom's been captured and…," one of the Observants complained before I stopped him.

"First, please don't Hecate's name in vain and second I have a plan, so don't worry," I told them as they sighed and left, allowing me to enact my plan. I focused the mirror to San Francisco where an ally would prove a valuable asset in clearing things up.

**Danny Messer**

"Welcome to your new home," the man said as they shoved me in a cell. It was dark inside and I could hear various people yelling and some screaming being tortured no doubt.

"I just hope someone knows, I'm missing," I said as I sat down and looked as they brought someone else into the cell.

"Here's a friend for you," another of the white suits said as the opened the door and pushed another prisoner in before leaving.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Danny Boy," the man said as he grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and lifted me until we were face to face and I recognized him- Juan Diego Lucipher, a member of the Tanglewood Gang, the same gang I ran around with when I was younger.

"What's a small time hood, like you doing locked up in a place like Fort Slagg," I asked him trying to be brave, which was hard to do right now.

"I stole some weapons they claimed to used to hunt ghosts, I was going to sell them to a smuggler who supplies guns to the _Mala Noche _gang in Miami until the fuzz in white intercepted and locked me up, which would have happened if your cop buddies hadn't busted me before for whacking that kid a year before the heist," he said throwing me to the ground.

"you killed a 5 year old boy who was waiting for a school bus, you should have gotten the death penalty but you squirmed your way out it thanks to you sleazy lawyer," I spat at him as he went to punch me but I kicked him in the gut.

"You think you're a big man? Huh," Juan said as he got up and slammed me against the bars of the door.

Soon I felt an electric shock travel up my body. I tried to scream but was in too much pain the last thing I felt was a blow to my stomach before falling into unconsciousness.

**Danny Fenton**

"What hit me?" I asked as I came to and found myself in a chair in what looked like the APPD.

"I'll ask the questions here, Invisobill," a voice said as a man with black hair and brown eyes came in the room. "Det. Donald Flack, Jr., NYPD," he said as matter a fact way that told me he did not mess around. "Now let's start with your name, your _real _name," he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Phantom," I said in a defeated tone of a voice as he glared at me.

"You think this is a game, let me remind you that two people are _dead_ and one is in the hospital," he told me as I growled under my breath.

"I'm not who did that, I think instead of wasting my time by keeping me here you should be looking for the sick Fruit Loop who's the real villain," I told him crossing my arms.

"I don't think you understand, there's an APB out for you, now unless you want to be put in Juvie or worse if the court decides to try you as an adult, you better shut up and tell me your real name," Det. Flack said angrily.

"Fine…,"I sighed in defeat, "My name is Daniel….," I said thinking of a nom de plume, "Daniel Fantôme," I said hoping it would work.

"Daniel Fantôme?" the detective asked raising an eyebrow at my name.

"What? I'm French," I tell him as he chuckles to himself.

"When were you born, Daniel?" he asked me as I laughed at the question.

"Isn't that a rather stupid thing to ask a ghost, " I told him as he glared at me again that told to shut off the witty banter and obey him.

"July 30, 1993," I tell him as he writes down the answer down on a pad.

"If you are to a ghost how did you die?" he asks me not totally buying the whole ghost thing but asking for the humor of it.

"I drowned in the Atlantic Ocean when the cargo hatch on the plane I was hiding in, failed and I fell out," I told him; something tells this is going to take awhile.

**Nash Bridges**

"Did you get the file I asked for Bubba?" I asked my partner Joe Dominguez as I heard a voice declare 'Time out' and a ghost appeared in my office.

He was dressed in a purple tunic with the image of a pendulum clock on the front. Over that he wore a dark purple cape secured by a clock gear. He wore black gloves lined with wristwatches and held a staff with a clock on it in his hands. His face blue with red eyes and a scar on the right side and he kept changing from being a kid to a adult to an old man.

He came over to me and put a medallion around my neck and I was able to move again, "Hey, aren't you that ghost that Cassidy said she saw before, Clockwork, right?" I asked him as he nods. "What bring you here to San Fran?" I ask him curiously.

"I need your help, several police from New York City have been captured by the Guys in White and I need your help to set them free," he says grimly.

"As much as I love the Tighty Whities, I don't think they would transfer them," I tell him as he smiles faintly.

"That is why I came to you Inspector Bridges, your 'unorthodox' style of law enforcement makes you perfect for this mission," he tells me smiling.

"Well what is the mission," I ask him as he places a couple of badges on the table.

"You and Inspector Dominguez are going undercover to Fort Slagg, the GIW, headquarters, and break the NY Police out of their prison. In order to fool the GIW you will be given aliases. You will be Jose Puentes and your partner will be Juan Hijo Del Señor of Spain's version of the GIW, the CFEA, and say that the Police are needed for help in a case in Barcelona that you are having trouble solving. I will be waiting for you outside," he said as I looked at the badge.

"You know what, I do owe the Tighty Whities a visit, you have a deal Clockwork," I tell him as I smile and he took the medallion off me declared 'time in' and left.

"Hey Joe, pack your things we're going to pay a visit to the old buddies the GIW," I tell him as I get ready for the trip.


	7. The Blackness in the Hearts of Men

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: my universe is interconnected and nothing happens separately. According to my calculations Danny should be 15 if he was born in 1993 not 14. **

**Mystery Writer5775: I understand that you're busy, I'm glad you like the story and yes Danny does have his hand full.**

**Shining Zephyr: Glad you liked how I portrayed Flack and that you liked the Reference to the Tanglewood when Danny Messer was sent to Fort Slagg. Yes, I watch I watch CSI: Miami too as well as the original CSI. Stay tuned there's more Garrard coming up. **

**Chapter VII: the Blackness in the Hearts of Men**

**Stella**

I was about to check on Valerie one more time, when I heard Danielle scream from the ladies room, "Danielle?" I ask her as I open the door and see her lying against the wall. "Danielle, can you hear me?" I ask her as I check her pulse. "Danielle, don't leave me," I said as I was about to give her CPR but saw that black slime on her lips. I take out my gloves and a Q-Tip and get another sample. I also notice on her ankle and face there are the same circular welts that Valerie had.

I begin to resuscitate her, after a few minutes her eyes flutter open.

"No…let…me…go…my…ghost…powers," she moans, what does she mean by _ghost powers_ could she be one of those 'Phantoms' that the being on plane said would help.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" I yell as a doctor comes in, "Get this girl to the ER, now," I tell the doctor as she takes Danielle away.

I get out my phone and dial Mac's number; while I am waiting it for ring I hear a noise nearby, "a shadow?" I ask as I walk to a stall confused as I am the only one in here.

"Greetings, detective Bonasera," a cultured voice chimes as I turn around and see a tall man dressed in a black suit with white hair singed black at the types. He wore black mask over the left side of his face along with an eye patch.

"Vlad Masters, I presume," I tell him as he smiles coldly.

"You'll wish you heard never heard my name," he said raising his hand and yelling, "_necto!_"

Soon a large tentacle came out of the ground it was covered in the black slime found on Danielle and Valerie with suckers lined barbs on the back. I could see it was aiming for my waist and jumped out of the way but it grabbed my wrist and slammed me to the ground.

"Clever," he said smiling as I winced at the suckers digging into my skin, "a pity you won't be around to tell anyone about me," he said I fought to free my hand but the tendril was too strong.

"You wish," I said as looked around and saw a sharp end on a stall I managed to maneuver it close and cut free.

"AHHH," he screamed as he fell to his knees in pain, "You'll pay for that," he sneered as I got out my gun.

"I don't….Darn!" I curse as I see he vanished. I get out my gloves and remove the tentacle wincing as the barbs pull out of my flesh. I then put it an evidence bag sealing it and call Mac on my phone. "Mac, this is Stella, I have a clue," I tell him as I study the welts on my hand.

**Vlad**

"This is all your fault," I hissed at the voice in my head as I stopped running.

"You should have known the tendrils were psychically linked," Abramelin told me snickering at my pain, "anyway the cops are powerless against us, and the two who can pose a threat are in no position to help," he hissed as I smiled.

"Yes, "I said smiling as my focused turned to a goal much older than Daniel, one that I have longed for a while. "We're going to go by _my _schedule now," I said dissolving into the shadows again and began to enact my brilliant scheme.

**Inspector Garrard**

"Wanted dead or alive, call Warden Walker," I said looking at a wanted poster of this Invisobill, "I wander if the warden will pay to have this Invisobill hand delivered to him," I said as I got the latest news that Invisobill was captured.

However, I did promise the GIW I would hand over the ghost boy to them for 10,000,000 dollars cash but Walker could pay even more money for him. Either way, the ghost boy was going to face justice and I could also get Mac in trouble for obstruction of justice for not pursuing him as a lead.

"Inspector, remember our deal," one of the GIW said as he walked in, "the money is yours when we have the ghost boy," he said sternly.

"Yes, yes, of course," I said as he smiled and left the room while I continue thinking about what to do.

**Sheldon**

"well, what do you make of it?" Stella asked as I examined the tentacle she brought me.

"To be honest, I've seen nothing like it, it resembles the tentacles of all species of squid under the genus _Architeuthis, _but the nervous system is more akin to human beings than a squid," I tell her looking up from the microscope on loan from the Fentons.

"That makes sense since Vlad Masters was controlling it, what about the oil, Adam had said it was some sort of oil," she tells me as I turn to the substance.

"Okay, it is an ionized oil, it's secreted from glands in the tentacle and coats it like mucus coats a slug make it difficult to pry off," I tell her amazed by the sample she gave me. "It is also has bioelectric properties, if the coating is disrupted it signals the muscles to tighten even more than what they would normally do, its grip at its maximum can crush a person like a pop can," I tell her as her face pales.

"So Vlad is using them as torture devices," she says angrily, "he almost mocks his victims by not using they're full power," she explains.

"That makes sense, especially since when it comes in contact with certain salts that found in the body it hardens, enough of it and can asphyxiate a person, slowly as it would it tighten incrementally giving the victim the impression that they were being set free only to feel hopelessness as it seals up their face and their doom," I tell solemnly.

"What are we up against," she mutters to herself.

"Someone who makes all the tyrants in history seem like pacifists," I tell her as she runs out of the room.

**Adam**

"What was that?" I asked Sid as I heard a thud from across the hall of the prison, "Do you think you can short out the circuits that electrify the bars?" I ask Sid as he kneels down and cut the wires with a the joints of his reading glasses.

"Okay," he said as I placed my hands on the bars and looked out.

"It's Danny," I said as I saw a burly man beat up the unconscious detective, "YOU STOP!" I shout causing the man to spit in my direction.

"Juan, that's enough, leave him alone we're all humans in this cursed government ghost jail," a cultured voice said as man with pale skin, pointed noise and yellow eyes peered out next to Danny's cell.

"Thanks," I tell the man a little apprehensive him.

"Anytime, I'm Frederic," he says introducing himself politely.

"That wouldn't be Frederic as in Frederic _Isak Showenhower_" I ask him curiously.

"Who wants to know?" he asks.

"Adam Ross, NYPD, maybe you can give us information on Vlad Masters?" I ask him as he smiles.

"I might be persuaded to talk about my _former _ally, provided you give me some sort of deal," he says chuckling.

"What type of deal?" I ask him skeptically.

"We'll talk in the mess hall," he says smiling giving me the chills; something tells me this won't be good.

**Danny Fenton**

"Why won't you listen to me, when I say 'I'm not the culprit'?" I asked Det. Flack angrily from my cell. If I wanted to I could phase through my cell, but I don't want get myself into any more trouble.

"You know Mr. Fantôme, I am getting sick of hearing your mouth go off, so if you don't want a bigger sentence I suggest you shut up," Det. Flack snaps at me as I sit back down.

"You could have least flushed the toilet in here," I said pinching my nose in disgust.

While I am sitting there another cop, this one with blue eyes and brown hair, walked in the room and walked up to Det. Flack and began to talk to him occasionally looking at me.

After a few seconds, Flack comes back, "All right, you're free to go," he says opening the door and I walk out.

"Phantom wait can I talk to you for a second," the other cop asks as I walk up to him, "My name is Mac Taylor and I would like to talk to you about this Vlad Masters," he says as he offers me a seat. "Someone told me that you might be able to help," he said as I smiled thinking of the all knowing friend who might have informed him.


	8. The Cruelest of Emotions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: it's after his birthday, so he's 15.**

**Shining Zephyr: I thought I told you once before that I watch CSI, oh well, I know Gerrard is one of those guys you love to hate.**

**Chapter VIII: The Cruelest of Emotions**

**Ziva**

"Can I get you agents something to eat?" Mrs. Fenton asked us politely as Gibbs shook his head, "What about you Agent David?" she asked me kindly.

"No thank you, I only eat Kosher food," I tell her, even though I am not an Orthodox Jew, I still try to adhere to the kosher laws and try to avoid work on the Sabbath (even though Gibbs sometimes calls me on Saturdays if I'm needed on a case). "Would you have spare room, I can use," I ask her as she shows me to a guess room.

"If you need anything else, just call," she tells me as I shut the door and face in the direction of Jerusalem to say my afternoon prayers.

While I am praying, I hear a noise, "Who's there?" I ask as I stand up and walk out to see Maddie fighting off an attacker.

"Get through your thick head Vladimir Drake Masters, I don't love you and never will, now get out of my house you putrid piece of Ectoplasm!" she spat at the man who laughed at her.

"Oh you didn't mean that Maddie just like you didn't mean the restraining order," he said chuckling as she glared at the man.

"This is your final warning Madeline," he told her sternly as she kicked him right in the jaw sending him flying across the room.

"There is your answer Plasmius," she told the man as he slowly got up.

"I should kill you for that Maddie, but since I love you, I will give you a second chance," he told her smiling and raising his hand and whispering, "_necto summissus_," soon a tentacle came out of the ground and gingerly wrapped itself around her waist lifting her a few inches of the ground.

"Let me go Vladimir!" she spat as she fought to free herself as the tendril pushed her towards the man. She looked at the man with contempt as she was now inches from his face.

"Sweet Maddie, why do you resist me?" he said as he took her hand and removed her glove revealing her ring.

"LET ME GO! JACK HEL…," she screamed before Vladimir put her hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he told her, "Jack can't help you, he's asleep and you know how soundly he sleeps," he told her as she removed his hand and pulled her closer to him, "I love you Madeline Rachel Davis," he whispered as she pulled away.

"I hope you rot in the Ghost Zone, you twisted sociopathic piece ectoplasm!" she said kicking him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

"Very well, Madeline if that is your wish," he said raising his hand, _"fragmen,_" he shouted as the tendril's once tender grip on Maddie's waist was increasing.

I barged in the room, "NCIS freeze," I said shooting him in the shoulder sending him to his knees.

"Insolent fool," he spat raising his hands, "_praefoco,_" he said as a tendril came darting at me but I dodged it.

"Nice try," I told him as I took a letter opener on the table and ran at the man stabbing him in the leg.

"AHHH," he screamed as fell to the ground and made a fist. "You will wish you never heard of me, Agent David," he said raising his other hand and yelling, "_praefoco,_" as a tendril wound across my mouth and nose and tightened. "Goodbye, Agent David," he whispered as I closed my eyes.

**Maddie**

The tentacle's grip was like a vice around me, I could barely breathe. I tried to break free but it was too strong even for me and I shuddered every time my hands touched the oily slime that coated the tentacles.

"I am willing to let you go, all you have…," he began to say before he howled in pain and I fell to the ground.

"You really think you could kill a Massod assassin," Agent David chuckled as she stabbed Vlad in the shin causing him to bleed but mixed in with blood/ectoplasm was the same oily slime that was on the tentacles.

"You're going to going away for a long time," Agent David said aiming her gun at Plasmius smiling as Vlad laughed.

"I don't think so, Agent David," he said raising his hand and shouting, "_abeo_," and fading away into shadow, "Farewell, Agent David," his voice echoed one last time before he was gone.

"Darn!" Agent David cursed as she turned to me, "let's get you patched up Mrs. Fenton," she said as she took to me a guest room to treat my wounds.

**Stella**

"Hey Valerie, is Danielle awake?" I ask Ms. Gray as I walk into her room.

"Yeah, why?" she asks as I walk over to the curtain and pull it open.

"I need to talk to her," I say as I walk over to bed, "Hello, Danielle how you feeling?" I ask her as I sit down.

"Better, the sedative the doctors gave me calmed me down," she says smiling, "Is something wrong Det. Bonasera?" she asked seeing the expression on my face.

"This isn't easy for me to ask, so I will just say it now, what do you know about ghost powers?" I ask her as I see her face lose her power.

"Humans can't have ghost powers, my mom told me that, it's ghostology 101," she says nervously, I knew she would do this, but I had to know if she one of the 'phantoms' Clockwork had told us about on the plane.

"Danielle, when you were attacked, you muttered something about ghost powers. I'm not hear to hurt you, Danielle. The reason I wanted to know is that someone told me that 'the phantoms that fly' will be able to help me and my partner," I tell her as she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Who told you that?" she asks curiously.

"He called himself Clockwork and claimed he was the master of time, now Danielle are you one of the Phantoms?" I ask her as she thinks for a moment.

"I am," she says resolutely, "but I am not sure how I can help," she asks confused, "especially with me in the hospital," she tells looking at her bed sheets.

"You've dealt with Vlad before, you can tell me how he thinks, were he might be hiding and how to capture him," I tell her as she sits silently for second before smiling.

"You have a deal," she says holding out her hand as I shake it, Vlad's days are numbered.

**Freakshow**

"Okay Mr. Showenhower, what do you want? The detective named Danny asked me skeptically.

I decided to let him squirm for awhile, so I sat there and twiddled my thumbs as I looked around the room. I noticed many things, the various prisoners eating their food and even some GIW agents talking to two men, who I swore I seen before.

"Mr. Showenhower?" the detective asked getting upset, making him ripe to agree to my plan.

"Here is what I want: I want to be released from this accursed prison; I want my criminal destroyed; and immunity from further punitive actions," I told him smiling as he frowned.

"No way, I am not doing that, I'm not going to let you to roam free and besides the GIW won't go for it," Danny tells me as I laugh.

"Then you won't get any information," I tell him crossing my arms smiling.

"You do realize that innocent people's are at stake," Danny's friend, an older man with graying hair and blue eyes says sternly as I chuckle.

"Not my problem, I am in here for a million consecutive life sentences," I tell them as Danny rolls his eyes and looks to his comrades.

"Very well, we'll see what we can do," They say as I smile and spill the beans on Plasmius, I wish I could see that miserable little _ghost's _face when the cops bust him him for murder.

**Nash Bridges**

"Are you sure you're with the CFEA?" one of the GIW asked looking at us from behind his sunglasses cautiously.

"_Sí, el Presidente Zapatero nos ha enviado a la extradición de presos para el arrecife_," Joe said as our tour guides looked at our badges again.

"You ready, bubba," I asked him as he nods and we sneak out to find the New York Boys in Blue, "We'll spilt up," I told him as he took the north corridor and I took the south and we started our search.

**Vlad**

"This is all you fault," I told the voice in my mind as I rolled up my pant leg so I could tend to the wound that blasted NCIS agent inflicted on me.

"May I remind you that going after the boy's mother was _your _idea," Abramelin hissed, "anyhow, we should focus now on Daniel and Danielle, they are no doubt recovering and lead the police here," he tells me as I smile at that fact.

At last, my revenge would be complete!


	9. Signum

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I thought you might like that chapter. Sorry if the story is confusing.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I have that effect on people when I write villains and you're welcome. **

**Chapter IX: **_**Signum**_

**Adam**

Thanks to Mr. Showenhower, we now have a possible hideout where Vlad could be hiding. According to him, Vlad has a lab below City Hall in Amity Park, Illinois and is probably holed up in there.

"There is just one problem," Sid said sitting "We're in here and Mac and the others are out there," he tells me thinking for a second.

While I was pacing two of the GIW came to our cell, "76647X; 5636G, you're being extradited to Spain," he said as he opened the door and saw Danny standing behind along with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a short Hispanic man with black hair and brown eyes beside him.

"They're all yours _agentes,_" the GIW said as the Hispanic man smiled.

"_Gracias, Operativo O_," he said as we lead to a door, "We'll take it from here," he said as the doors were open and we walked out.

When we were far enough from Skull Creek, the blonde haired man turned to us, "We're not really Agents from CFEA," he said taking out a police badge, "we're Inspectors Bridges and Dominguez, SFPD, someone who supports you asked us to free you," he said smiling.

"Who was that?" I asked as I heard someone laugh.

"Me," a voice said as a strange being suddenly appeared, "I am Clockwork, master of time," it/he said smiling.

"Time is an inanimate force that moves on its own accord, it's impossible for there to a 'master of it," Sid said as the being chuckled.

"Oh but I am and I have no time to argue with you" he said as a strange vortex opened up beside him, "This will take you back to your lab," he said pointing it as he suddenly became an old man.

"Why should we trust you?" Danny said cautiously as Clockwork frowned at him.

"You would rather rot in Fort Slagg?" he asked as we looked at each other.

"Trust us, Clockwork is on the up and up," Inspector Bridges said as we thought for a second and reluctantly went through the vortex and found ourselves back in New York.

**Danny Fenton**

"Are you sure about this Fantôme?" Det. Flack asked me, I could tell he still didn't trust me. "Because if you're lying, you've just this a whole lot worse for you," he said as Det. Taylor looked over to him.

"Lay off, the kid Flack," he said, "So Vlad has a lab under city hall," the detective repeated as I nodded.

"I am sure he's hiding there, he has to be, but this won't be easy. The fruit loop probably knows we're coming," I tell him as he looks at me.

"What's your plan Phantom?" the dectective asked as I smiled as I whipered it to him, "I'll call Det. Bonasera to come help us," he said turning to Det. Flack, "Flack, get Lt. Gibbs and his NCIS team here, we'll need their help," he said as the other cop nodded.

"I hope this works," I said sighing as we left to find Vlad.

**Inspector Garrard **

"Inspector," a GIW Operative shouted as he stormed into my office and pounded his fist on my desk, "I thought we were clear on what we wanted you to do," he said glaring at me from behind his sunglasses.

"I don't know what are you are talking about," I told him defensively, "Invisobill is in custody, I did my end of the bargain," I told him as he growled at me.

"Then explain this," he said showing me a photo of Taylor releasing the ghost kid, "I would like to remind you, we don't operate under the constitution, we can drag your sorry out into the middle of desert and leave to die. No one would find your bones," he threatens taking a pencil and breaking it in half.

"I will see that Taylor is taken care of, you'll get your ghost boy, I promise," I tell him as he sneers and leaves. "I'll have your hide for this Taylor," I vowed as I crumpled the picture in my hand and threw it in the garbage at anger.

**Valerie**

"I wonder where Danni and Det. Bonasera are going," I asked as I noticed the two leaving the room. It probably had something to do with Vlad and I wasn't going to miss out on it. Plasmius was going to pay for what he did for me.

My dad had some emergency to take care of at Axiom, meaning I could sneak out. I pulled the covers off and removed the IV from my arm as gently as possible causing me to wince and changed into my Red Huntress suit.

"Now to follow them," I said as I flew out the window in stealth mode, hoping I was not too late.

When I reached the Fentonworks, I saw the NCIS agents leave and head toward City Hall, they must be going after Vlad and I wasn't going to miss a chance to get back at Plasmius for what he did to me.

**Stella**

"Are you sure you up to this," I asked Danielle as ran behind a tree.

"This is the only way I am going to conquer my fears," she says as she zooms out from her hiding spot with a different look.

She was now dressed in black and white shirt with a strange symbol on the right side that stopped above her navel. She wore bagging black and white pants with white boots while gloves of the same colors covered her hands. Her hair was now white and her eyes were electric green while a white glow surrounded her form.

"My partner said he and your friend Phantom will meet us at City Hall," I told her as I saw something zoom overhead, "What was that," I said as I ran towards it and saw Valerie dressed in some sort of battle suit.

"Did I miss the fun?" she said landing and walking up to us.

"Valerie what are you doing here?" I asked her shocked as she took out a small gun.

"Same as you, bring Vlad to justice," she said smiling.

"This isn't a revenge mission, this could be dangerous," I tell her even though I know how she feels right now and understand what motivates her.

"I know and I'm not after revenge, but justice," she said as I sighed and signaled her to follow me and Danielle.


	10. Dies Irae, Dies Illa

**Author's Notes: We come to the end of another fic; I would like to find Shining Zephyr for her help with the CSI:NY characters and for the encouragement. Thank you also to everyone who read my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I think you'll like how it turns out.**

**Shining Zephyr: Mac 1 – Garrard , thank you for your help Shiny-Sama, couldn't have done it without you.**

**Chapter X: **_**Dies ****Irae**__**, Dies Illa**_

**Vlad**

"Now what are you going to do?" Abramelin asked me as I looked out the window of City Hall. Those blasted cops are coming to defeat me, but I am one step ahead.

"Skulker, Technus," I said snapping my fingers as the two ghosts appeared in front of me smiling.

"Yeah boss," the hunter replied, "you have job for us?" he asks as I smile at them.

"Yes, I do Daniel and his newfound allies are on their way here, I need you to stop them but leave them alive I want to see their faces when they see that Phantom and Danni are in fact Daniel and Danielle Fenton," I told them as they nodded and disappeared while I laughed at what was going to happen.

**Mac Taylor**

"I'm glad we're all here, as much as we get on each other backs we need to work together on this one," I told the ghosts and NCIS agents as we met outside city hall.

"We need a plan, no doubt Vlad is waiting for us," Phantom said as Stella and me looked at him. It amazed that is being who looks no older than 15 could be so calm in the face of danger.

"Okay, what do you suggests," Agent Gibbs asked impatiently as the spirit thought for a second.

"Dets. Taylor and Bonasera you will take the back entrance," Phantom said as we nodded, "We may need backup, so be ready to call more of your forces here," he tells us.

"Agents Gibbs and David you'll man the front entrance, be ready for anything," he says as the agents salute him respectfully.

"Det. Flack and Valerie, you are on the side entrances, hopeful Plasmius won't be expecting that," he says as Flack looks at the ghost skeptically.

"Do as he says, he knows what he's doing," I tell him as he nods.

"Me and Danni will take the secret entrance and ambush him," he says as we split up and prepare for the attack.

**Valerie**

"Everything is clear on the east, Huntress over," the detective's voice said over my comlink as I looked around the area.

"Ditto, here, Det…," I said as my sensors picked something up, "we got ghosts here," I said as I looked at the sky and saw Vlad's ghost vultures circling overhead.

"All right boys, get her!" the leader said as they swooped down but I blasted them to the ground.

"Valerie, this is Flack, I have a ghost attacking me here," I heard the police officer say as I flew over to the east end to help him.

When I arrive there, I see the Fright Knight attacking Flack, "Prepare to face your worst fear mortal!" the specter yelled as Flack shot at him. "Fool! I am a ghost you cannot kill me," the knight laughed as I blasted him from behind.

"He can't but I can," I taunted as I sent him flying, "Halloween is over!" I shouted as he growled at me.

"You'll pay for this, huntress!" he yelled as swung the soul shredder at me but it was blasted out of his hand.

"You'll be the one paying, ghost!" Flack said as I sucked him a thermos for the time being. "Let's go, the other might need help," he said as I followed him.

**Danny**

"This place gives me the creeps," Danielle said mustering all her courage, just being her brought back painful memories for her, but she was determine to face her demons.

"I know," I said as I produced a ball of ectoplasm in my hand for light, "but we have the detectives, the NCIS agents, and Val helping us…," I said before I was blasted against the wall.

"…and you're still no match for me," Vlad's cold voice hissed as he appeared from the shadows. His face was hidden by a mask on the left side and his eye covered with a patch while he clutched a walking stick in his hands.

"You going to sing _Music of the Night_ Plasmius?" I asked him laughing as he raised his hand, "Before you go all hocus pocus on us Vlademort, let's settle this like old times us against you, ghost powers no magic," I said as he bowed.

"Very well," he said pulling off his mask revealing his charred and melted flesh and blood red eye eternally opened before turning into Vlad Plasmius. "Ah, it feels good to 'go ghost' as you would say son," he said as he stretched and hurled an Ectoblast at us.

"We still can kick your but old man," Danni sneered as she raised a shield and deflected Vlad's attack.

**Ziva**

"You will make a fine prize on my wall," the being who identified himself as Skulker said aiming his gun at me but I dodged it.

"You know how many terrorists have said that to me when I was in Israel and I'm still here," I said as I kicked him in the chest sending him flying through the air, "and I'm still here," I told him as he growled.

"Now, I Skulker will…," he said as we heard a beeping noise, "Go to the library and checkout book on history of Purpleback Gorilla no I thought I fixed this thing," he said as rockets appeared on his back and he took off.

"Should we chase him," I asked Gibbs as he looked at the ceiling.

"No, we should go see if Dets. Taylor, Bonasera, Flack; the ghosts; and the huntress need our help, move out!" he ordered in typical marine fashion and we left the scene.

**Mac Taylor**

"You cannot defeat me Technus!" the ghost laughed as he blasted with some sort of energy beam but we ducked out of the way.

"I think I have an idea Mac," Stella said taking out her cell phone, "look what I have," she said smiling as the ghost looked from behind his sunglasses.

"That can't be, they're not even on the market yet," he said as he flew at us but before he could get it he stopped, "Technus 2.4 cannot be fooled so easily," he said as he tied us up using some kind of circuit board, "now to take you precious phone," he said as he infested the phone.

"Mac, can you press the on button with your foot," I asked as he reached out and touched the button.

"Welcome to iTech…tech…tech… what's wrong," he asked confused as we were set free.

"IPhone virus, it's rare but it happens," I said as I took a rock and smashed it, "I can always…let's go," I said suddenly as I heard a scream.

We ran downstairs where it came from until we met up with the NCIS agents, Flack, and Valerie, "Let me guess, you heard a scream?" I asked them as we silently crept down the stairs.

"It's coming from that door," Valerie said pointing to a metal door, "on my signal we enter," she said as we all nodded and prepared to attack.

**Danni**

"You said no magic Plasmius," I said as I tried to squirm free of the tentacle that gripped my waist. I could feel the suckers dig into my flesh as I looked up at Vlad with hatred.

"Did I forget to tell you, Abramelin integrated his magic into my ghost powers, so technically I'm not using magic," he said swinging his hand causing the tendril to slam me against the wall. "A pity your ghost powers don't work on them," he said laughing.

I was about to say something when the door opened and Vlad smiled, "Welcome agents, detectives, my wayward servant," he said to our allies.

"Let them go!" Det. Bonasera said aiming her gun at him as he glared at her.

"I dare you," he said making a breaking a motion with his hands. I could feel it increase its grip on me.

"DANNI!" Danny shouted as he blasted he managed to break free, "Let her go, Plasmius," he sneered as his eye glowed green with hatred. "I swear Vladimir Drake…," he said as Vlad blasted him.

"Behold, your 'Phantom'" Vlad said as I saw that Danny had changed back into his human form. "Now for you!" he sneered but before he could do I saw Det. Taylor shot Vlad sending him to ground then everything went black.

**Don Flack**

"Restrain him," Agent Gibbs said as he and Agent David raced up to him but he laughed.

"Perhaps…another…time," the monster rasped as he covered himself with his cape and vanished.

"DARN!" Mac hissed as he saw that the villain got away.

"Take it easy, Mac," Stella said as he calmed him down as he stormed out of the room.

"Mac!" she said as she ran after him.

"Take the children to the hospital they need to be treated," Agent David said as she and Gibbs picked up the phantoms and left.

**Clockwork**

"Plasmius got away and almost killed the ghost children in the process, what do you have to say for yourself," the observant yelled as I sighed they could never see the big picture but I did.

"He was defeated and no one died, I would call that a success," I said as I smiled and they left.

Once they were gone, I changed the image on the mirror, this time to American Southwest. There at an impressive building, three people were talking.

"I'm not sure this 'Daniel Fenton' is qualified look at his records Cs," a man with black hair streaked with gray said in a European accent.

"True, but his sponsor seems to think of highly of him, I think we should give him a chance," an Asian woman with black hair in a wheelchair protested as they both turned to a middle aged man sitting at a desk.

"We don't even know who this kids sponsor is," the European man spoke up as the other man silenced him.

"I know Armand, but there is something about him, he has potential," a middle aged man sitting behind a desk replied.

"The same thing was said of your brother, when he started racing," Armand said raising an eyebrow as the other man glared at him.

"I didn't hear that," he said angrily turning to the woman, "the matter is closed, we will accept Daniel," the man said getting as the other two bowed.

"Yes Headmaster, Spritle," they said as they left and I turned away smiling, everything was in place.

**Stella**

"Mac, are you all right?" I asked my partner as I walked up to him.

"We almost had him, we could sent this scumbag to prison, but he got away!" he said upset.

"Mac, we did all we could, besides, you really think we could have held someone with Vlad's power in prison?" I asked him, "The main thing is he weakened and won't show up for awhile," I told him as he turned to me, "Mac, you've been in this business long enough to know this happens," I told him as he sighed in defeat.

"You're right," he finally said, "how are the Phantoms?" he asked me cheering up.

"They're going to be okay, they should be starting to wake soon, let's go I think we need to have a talk with them," I said as we left City Hall and went to the hospital to check on them.

**Danny**

"We should have you both arrested for obstruction of justice…," was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes and saw Detectives Taylor and Bonasera looking at me. "…But we won't, because I can understand the need for the secrecy," Det. Taylor said glaring at us.

"Thank you," I said as I shifted in bed to get comfortable, "What happened to Vlad," I asked him curiously.

"Gone, but he was injured and will be in the shadows for awhile hopefully," Det. Bonasera said as I looked at Danni.

"Danielle is going to be fine, we had got to her in time, a second later and she would have been permanently paralyzed," she said as I gulped.

"You two did great work, Amity Park is good hands thanks to you," Det. Taylor said taking out four pins from his pocket, "One is from us, the other from Agent Gibbs and the NCIS team," he said as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as they smiled and left, leaving me to think about the future what might happen next.

**The End**


End file.
